What If?
by angie9281
Summary: A rare peaceful night out leads to a series of events leading to a opportunity for Sookie and Eric to get a taste of what their lives could have been like should things happened in different ways. though sometimes humorous, some events lead them both to think about just what could have been...what if?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-taking a brief break from the story arc I am currently working on which is a multi part one. Wanted to put this one up in the meantime and I hope you enjoy and I wanted to try something with humor, angst and everything else. Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

It wasn't often they enjoyed moments like this but this evening found the pair going walking the streets hand in hand, enjoying the balmy breeze. She had wanted to come down to the place called "Antique's Row" for some time now but funnily enough, thanks to the onslaught of foes that had come after them time and time again, the chance hadn't been able to come up. She had, upon being surprised at his offer to come with her, made a offer to Eric

"I think you qualify as an antique, I wonder what the going rate would be for one of you. Maybe I can do some inquiries." she grimed smugly as they had departed at sundown. Knowing he wouldn't let her go alone, it was amusing to her to see him going to places like this. It was certainly not in his wheelhouse. Unless they happened across a treasure trove of old swords and other weapons he may have used in his past.

"No one could afford me. I am a one of a kind deal." he had retorted as they departed for the new artsy, crafty part of town. Certainly this wasn't his thing. Not by a long shot. But there was no way he was letting her out of his sight in new territory and she had asked him to join her as the rest of her friends she had hoped could come had other plans.

She rolled her eyes at his comment and had to admire that he was willing to go with her to somewhere different, somewhere not anywhere near his realm of interest. But he was doing it for her and she was grateful for it. They had parked in a typical parking lot area and as they strolled the streets of the shops and eateries. Part of her had regrets that they couldn't share a meal together ever and though the daily nip of one another was a tasty treat, she wondered what things would be like if they were a more "normal" couple. Not that she wasn't grateful about her life now, but it was kind of fun and amusing to think about what life could be with the change here and there. Shaking off her reverie, she led him into one shop after another, oohing and aahing at some of the furniture she saw, some of the knick knacks. And while he made polite remarks here and there, she knew he was bored out of his mind, having found not even a knife amongst the treasures.

"I suppose Louisiana isn't exactly a treasure trove for old Viking stuff…or even medieval stuff, that would have been a acceptable substitute." Eric sighed as she led him by the hand to their last stop, a building made from a old railcar and looking creepily of place, even amongst the other whimsically designed and decorated buildings around it. "This place shows promise….." he muttered as he eyes the stone ravens over the doorway. "A little gaudy but its not anything with…" he shuddered "Doilies and vanities and-" he was stopped by a jab to the ribs.

"I am gonna make it all worth your while, I promise. " she said as she led him into the building, which was lit not by light but by candle. The door shut behind them with a silent click and there was something in the air that unnerved them both as they stood in the shop, seeing things in glass cases, from regal jewelry to goblets to gauntlets. And yet, they were both drawn to a room that was far off to the back of the building, a distance that was impossible considering that the building appeared quite small from the outside. And it was when they reached the room, they saw more various objects, all looking like average run of the mill things in antique shops and the light that had drawn them here was being watched over by a hunched figure. Who turned around to face them, with a friendly and yet unnerving air about him.

 **Chapter 2**

"I was wondering if you were going to come." the stooped man said as he moved, revealing the source of the glowing light that had pulled the two over. It was a basin that rose to about four feet in height, filled with a mist covered liquid that looked like liquid rose gold. "I mean neither of you harm but I heard your thoughts and thought it may be fun to entertain them." he said, looking at Sookie, who looked confused. "You wonder how things may be if some aspects of your lives were different. "I thought you two deserved some moments of levity and that is what I mean to happen. You are free to leave if you want but….I have seen you both suffer and if I can provide some….levity…..that is one of the greatest gifts that I think you could get at this point in life."

"Who are you?" Sookie demanded, her hands ready to unleash her power, thought she was careful not to let it show. Not unless eh felt she had to.

"I was a friend of your grandfathers'…..the name is Gemly and I am not long for this world. One of the last things I wanted to do was provide some goodness, solace for those who suffer. This place is unseen to anyone who I don't want seeing it and after tonight, it will be gone. Forever. I left Faery some time ago hoping to meet you somehow….and I feel that this could be the levity I know you seek. It will be my last act before I pass on to the afterlife."

"I think I would prefer having a snack about now." Eric said as he gently pushed Sookie behind him and prepared to get a little messy. But he was stopped by a gentle hand on his back and turning to face her, he looked somewhat annoyed. "haven't we learned better by now? Not to trust strangers? A basic lesson I think…..people who randomly come into our lives have never brought anything good with them….." he frowned. "You read his mind, didn't you?"

"And he can't hide anything from me. He speaks the truth." she replied as she walked over to the basin and the old faerie. "I still want proof. If you want to show us alternate realities…..what would it be like, say, if the two of you lived the average life in the suburbs. I know you have thought of that on more than on occasion." he nodded at the basin. "This is more than a reflecting pool, it has the power that put you into your most interesting dreams and wishes. But it is perfectly safe. Think if it as going into a virtual reality and you can exit whenever you wish. Just say the word. Shall we visit suburbia?" Gemly said. And as she pored through his brain with her powers, trying to find even a hint if malicious intent, she opened her eyes and looked at her Viking.

"There's nothing he can hide from he and there is nothing for him to hide. He is dying, I feel it and he wants to give us….a escape from reality for a evening. I think it could be fun…."

"Fun is taking a guys head and ripping it off with one flick of a hand." Eric replied with a slight pout, knowing hw was going to be dragged along on this whatever the hell trip this was gonna be. But she felt something there, that he was intrigued by the prospect of seeing what their lives could have been in other forms. And as much as he was putting on the bad boy, vicious vamp airs, she knew the decency there too.

"it will be fun." she pressed.

"Its always fun and games until people stop screaming." he quipped and sighed. "Let's do this then."

"I've enough magic for a few scenarios…the first one will see the two of you in suburbia and I must tell you that once there you will be without powers. You will be-"

"Ordinary. And we are certainly far from that….to think of me in a little house, with a sad little job and….." he took note of the increasingly amused look on her face. "You really are loving this aren't you?"

"And we haven't even begun yet. Let's do this!" she said and a equally amused Gemly raised a hand and the mist rising from the liquid rose and spread around the whole of the room and then there was nothing but darkness.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

The mist cleared and when it did, gone was the room, the shop and Gemly. In its place she found herself in a cute kitchen area, dressed in very much mom clothes, a denim shirt and some casual shorts. The kitchen was a mess, bowls of half eaten cereal on the counter around which there was two highchairs and a stool. "Three…." she muttered to herself as she tried to ascertain where he had gone off to. They had arrived here together, she assumed and as sine entered the living room, her eyes took in the new reality she had been brought to. There were twin girls, appearing to be no older than a year toddling around-explaining the twin highchairs-and playing surprisingly gently with them was a sandy haired boy about 7 or 8. And from upstairs, she heard a series of curses, luckily the three kids seemed oblivious. Instinct took over as she placed the young twins into a playpen and watched the older child take to the couch, tablet in hand. She didn't even know the names of these kids and she didn't really want to, she was already finding herself attached to them. Kids who she knew weren't real. And yet…..she shook off those maternal feelings and rushed upstairs to find him standing in what was clearly the master bedroom, and while there was a elegance to the room, still more kids toys were here and there. She stifled a laugh as she took in the sight standing before the vanity across from the luxuriously large bed. There he stood, clad in loafers, khakis and a sea blue polio shirt. He looked as if he were going out for a round of golf and though she had seen him clad in many a unique number before….this was something to be seen.

"Whoa." was all she said, trying to help him save face and as he turned from the mirror to face her, he arched a brow at her own altered appearance.

"Well that's not bad…." he said looking her up and down then looking back as his own image.

"Wanna switch clothes? Though I think the shoes may be snug. Amongst other garments I have on." she demurred as she tapped her slightly heeled sandals on the eggshell white carpeted floor. She laughed as he looked at her again, incredulously. But she walked up to him and touched his skin. "You look…tan…I mean pale suits you, you are….certainly something….but you look…."

"Alive." he offered a half hearted smile and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I feel…..weak. Vulnerable." he closed his eyes and breathed in. "I know this isn't real, a temporary place…but I have no power, I feel as close to human as I have felt in a very long time."

"And you don't like it, I know you say you think you're better off as you are now…well not right this moment now….but back in reality. And now you have a taste of a different way of life and it…..well…I can't describe it myself….." she heard noise form the downstairs and she left the room, the still bemused Eric following, not liking he could only move at the pace of a mere mortal. And there she was lifting one of the twin girls from the playpen and as fake as this…well whatever place they were in was, what wasn't fake was the feelings that were being brought on. She knew they had been lucky for having had Aurora. But any other kids? Impossible, the circumstances that had led to the conception of Aurora had been unexpected and a one time thing. And as she took the little one in her arms and soothed her, the wailing of the child slowly dissipated, the annoyance that Eric had had in finding himself in this reality went away somewhat. Replaced by guilt….regret. He Hadn't ever expected to have wanted to marry let alone have kids and yet he had done both. And seeing her with a young one again, knowing he couldn't give that to her…he stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I?" he asked, nodding to the other child in the play pen, feeling heartbreakingly awkward and out of his element. And yet, as she watched him take the other girl in hand and as the older child, the boy come wrapping his arms around his legs, she was gutted. Not in a bad way, but that bittersweet, heart swelling feeling that always made her choke up. And as she saw him with the two kids, his eyes met hers and she saw that same wistful look breaking through his stoic and annoyed façade. He couldn't fool her, she and he both wanted the same thing and yet, they both realized they were fortunate-very much so-to not only have the sole child that they did have, but their expended family around them, family was something he had once thought was forever lost to him and now…..

"I…." she said as she snuggled the toddler in her arms. She didn't want this to be fake, somehow….she wanted this to be real and yet, she knew that even if they wanted to, if they could, would it be a good thing to bring more kinds into a world like they lived in, with the threats always gunning for them the twins were asleep in their playpen and gently, they each took one and replaced them in the pen. As for the boy, he was back to his tablet, clearly having had enough contact time with his "parents"

"He looks a lot like you." she said, nodding to the boy.

"Spitfire like you….." replied the Viking. And they both retreated to the kitchen area and they started to laugh when they came across a business card on the fridge. He looked at it in abject horror and tried keeping it from Sookie but when she grabbed it from him, she burst out in laughter. "So….apparently in this life, you're a…..accountant?" she said, reading the card, his name, cell number and office address emblazoned in shiny black ink. Basking in the mortified look on his face, she stopped laughing, albeit slowly.

Shaking his head, he tossed the card on the counter and took a seat on the stool. "What a dull way to earn a living, I like my real life better."

"Perhaps have another go?" a voice chimed in and there in the room appeared the faerie. Gemly had reappeared, looking at the two with a bright smile. The room had melted away around them and it was as if they were in a purely white room. For all they knew, they were within the boundaries of time and space itself.

Seeing his clothes were restored to his more favored look, Eric looked wary. "As fun as that was seeing that…."

"It wasn't entirely bad for you, you can not lie to me about that." interrupted the faerie, hands folded in front of him "Surely you wonder other scenarios about your lives? Surely you wouldn't want to see…..what he is thinking?"

"How…..how are you seeing into my-" Eric looked confused as the old faerie brushed him off with a wave of the hand.

"Before a faerie is about to die, their powers are at their highest and sometimes, there are….abnormalities. And I suspect that is why u can read your mind. And what a mind it is….what a history you-"

"So what scenario is he thinking of?" Sookie said, clearly enjoying this whole adventure more and more. Not that she wanted him to feel uncomfortable, but there was something…sexy about seeing her bad ass vampire so out of his element..

The faerie elder frowned, looking serene, serious. "He…..well, perhaps I would be better off sending you to that scenario instead of saying it aloud. Just remember, it is all nothing more than a illusion."

Neither of them were thrilled with the response and in a flash, everything went dark again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 4**

Where they appeared was familiar and yet fairly new not only had this scenario altered things around them, but it had brought them to a entirely different time and place. She looked around at the people all around and she knew without a doubt where she was. The trouble was, she had not a clue where she would encounter him and these clothes? They were a little on the….rustic side, to say the least and she reached around to feel her hair and felt it braided intricately and as she looked at her self as best she could, she knew well enough who she was around. Why she was dressed as she was. It was a simple frock with a pelt wrapped around her shoulders. Warm, yes, but she didn't really want to think about how fresh it was. Not that she was one of those PETA people. Or a vegetarian. But being flung back in time…..to another reality that was real and yet not….she knew she needed to once more seek him out. And as she left the large room where dozens upon dozens were seated at long tables, some with other women, dancing and doing things she blushed at seeing all out there, she reached the room she knew was likely where she needed to be. Sure enough, there was a dais and there were three seated upon it, the center figure wearing a crown she recognized from the room back home Eric used as something of a shrine to his past, the crown he had fought to regain after it had been stolen…in the other reality. But here, in this reality, the crown remained on the head of Eric's father and as she saw the royal couple seated regally, dressed in a style she could only describe as Viking fancy dress, she turned to the far right, the third figure seated up there. Indeed, it was a familiar sight to her, seeing him sitting looking down on the crowds below. It was another thing entirely to see him dressed as he once did. His hair was long once again and she thought he looked incredibly…..tasty in his Viking wear, a sword strapped to his back, she noted as he got up, apparently having not noticed her. She saw his parents glance concernedly at him, speaking in a dialect she had only just started getting the hang of.

She pushed her way through the crowds of increasingly drunken Vikings and she felt a arm wrap around her, pulling her into a small room that was lit only by the moon streaming through the window. Hands were all over her and she smelled what she knew had to pass for alcohol in this time period. She felt clothing tear and hands go in places she would only ever let one other reach. Try as she might, her strength was not enough against this brick house of a man and she cursed the fact that in these realities, they had no powers or abilities. And just as she had been saved from a near violent assault like this once before, so came a rescuer. And she saw, even without his own talents, that Eric was one to fear even amongst his people. She gaped wide-eyed as he flung the man with one arm off of her and into the waiting arms of a couple who were very clearly guards who had come onto the scene.

He grabbed the drunk by the throat and proceeded to make what she knew was a deadly threat in his native tongue. The castle had fallen deadly silent as they watched their prince deal out his own brand of justice and Sookie knew he wanted to do worse to the man. But the threat had clearly registered, as the man was let go, scampering out of the castle as fast and granted, as haphazardly as possible in his drunken state of affairs. His hand on his sword, he flicked his hair out of his face and managed to take a good hard look at her, dressed in her slightly damaged dress.

"You were good." she said, awestruck at getting to see him in his original state of affairs, in his old stomping grounds doing that which he was best at. He stood before her looking very much like the prince that in reality he hadn't been able to become and yet here, that was very much what he was.

"You sound surprised." he replied, smirking that famous smirk of his, taking a look at her. No scrapes, no cuts, no damage. "Lucky this is just some virtual reality crap but that was way too real for my liking." he said. "At least no physical harm can happen but those clothes…I may need to help you change into something else." he said as he took her by the hand and took a moment to admire the rest of her. "You….you fit in surprisingly well."

"Well, the blonde hair helps, I guess. But I think I may be the only one with brown eyes." she said, looking around at the faces watching her stroll through the parting crowd with him, heads bowing in reverence. "Um…I am not used to getting the literal royal treatment…"

"It was….something I enjoyed for a time…but I got bored. I wanted to be my own person, not stuck to a throne. I was always rather rebellious….reluctant to take on what was my birthright. I suppose things worked out as they were meant to…but being here…I-he was stopped by a figure approaching him with his parents. She was familiar, very much so and she was a beauty, that was nothing that could be disputed. And the expectant looks on his parents' faces was enough to make the smug exterior melt away somewhat, making him ever so slightly take a few steps back as his parents made introductions. And as she struggled to translate the conversation, the three speaking in hurried and passionate tones, she got the jist of it and she surely didn't like it.

The young woman in between the royal couple was bold, brazen even, as she first bowed at Eric and then took his hand in hers. She spoke reverently and so fast that there was no way for even Sookie to follow. But the face of the woman was the crappy icing on the cake. It was clear what this was and she was swept aside by a crowd that ushered the couple away and up to the dais. This was no ordinary party, it was some kind of ceremony and it looked, to her chagrin, that her Viking, in this reality was very much betrothed here. And though she knew this wasn't real, it was for her, the shock of it all was real. And from across the room, her eyes met his and everything was a blur as well attired figures performed what she guessed was the ceremony itself and her gut felt wrecked as she watched the two kiss, the woman all but forcing herself on him and though it was clear he looked less than happy, she found Gemly beside her.

"This isn't exactly a good time." she muttered to him as she watched helplessly as the couple were escorted away, no doubt to a bedroom.

"This wasn't meant to be entirely lighthearted. I wanted the two of you to also understand how things could have been different and not necessarily for the better of either of you. This isn't entirely false either. If he and his family had been left alone by Edgington and his wolves, this was what his life would have been. That redhead he is with, she would have been his for decades and they would have had several children. And he would have, eventually, taken the throne he had resisted for so long. But he also would have perished in a terrible battle for this place, for their lands here. And that time, there would be no Godric to turn him. He would have perished with his equally mortally wounded fighters at his side…and though his bloodline would have gone one….it wouldn't have thrived as it has in the timeline you know and live in."

She pondered this as she shuddered to think at what was happening behind closed doors. "I think I have had enough of this existence…." she stalked off towards the door she had seen him enter but was blocked by a pair of tall blondes that nearly rivaled her own. Nearly. They tried to get her to leave, rough hands starting to grab at her. But even with no powers, she had two knees that worked quite well and considering that the pair were clad in leather but little else….she took one, then two separate shots to a region she knew would fall any guy. And as they winced, she raced down the hall and to the room beyond and though she saw one figure in bed, the red head that looked almost insulted, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him, back to the woman, both looking as if they had had a serious argument. He saw her in the doorway and managed a tight but tense smile.

"You didn't think I would go along with things that easily, did you?" he asked as the redhead glowered at the intrusion, ranting in her native tongue and both of them knew it wasn't anything complimentary. He led her out into the hall, closing the door to drown out the angry shouts from the young woman who was disappointed and angry to say the least at being spurned. He kissed her gently and pulled back, seeing the haunted look in her eyes and as she explained what Gemly had said to her, that this had nearly been reality, for the most part for him, he seemed as troubled. "I couldn't….I wouldn't…." he frowned again. "Truth be told, I felt something when I saw her….an attraction I think but….." he trailed off, almost embarrassed to admit this to her. "imagining myself living another life….and to actually be in another life….."

"I know…this has been eye opening. Not all fun and games but…I think we learned something from all this….what could have been, what we have…what we need to stop taking for granted." she paused. "I can safely say I ever expected the night to turn into this. And it was hard to stomach at times but….not terrible either. You looked good as a suburban dad…"

He cringed, to her amusement. "Good thing you didn't get any photos of that. Pam would have a field day with that."

But she was clever and reminded him of her abilities, that she could conjur anything from her mind that she had ever seen. And after promising that that would remain secret, unless he did something that ticked her off, she grinned wickedly. "Or maybe I could just show her anyway. For funsies."

The room turned dark around them and back they appeared in the shop where Gemly was waiting patiently. "You can try other scenarios of you so chose but I suspect you've both had enough fu n for the night. I hope it was illuminating?" he queried as Sookie checked to see if her power was intact again and as she lit her hands up and disappeared that light, she looked relieved, just as he did, back in his leathers, fanged once more and just…looking more in his element than he had in any of the scenarios they had been put into

"Granted, the suburban scenario was a touch of a stretch and more fanciful…." Gemly said with a slow start, looking thoughtful. "But as far as the, shall we call it, old school place you were at, I do hope you learned something from the experience."

"I learned I have jealousy issues a bit. " said Sookie dryly as she thought briefly to the redhead that could have been the one he had ended up with instead. Turning to her Viking, she asked him if he remembered her.

"I remember meeting her but apparently she was who was intended for me. But fate being as it is….well, things didn't turn out that way. Things turned out far better."

That being said, Sookie looked a touch furtive. "Imagine if either of those realities were real for us. I can't imagine my life being any other way now. It wasn't long ago I wanted a normal life free from supes….and I never thought….well…you know." she looked red-faced, almost embarrassed at the past decisions she had made in her life. Choices she felt stupid about even years later. And though she knew he had long since forgiven her, saying he had made mistakes himself, she still….well, she didn't know what else to say. And she didn't need to say anything as she felt his hand take hers. They had that connection, silent understanding.

"I think tonight has been a evening to remember and I truly hope neither of you were upset terribly by what you experienced. I would have shown you more but…..my magi is nearly done and so is my life. Before I pass on I would wish upon you one last gift." he focused his magic into a single ball of light, brighter than any she had seen any faerie conjure and she felt the life, the light within it. Potent magic, to be sure. And when the light was gone, there was a polished, smooth orb in his hand, milky white and with iridescent colors within it. "Only able to be used by yourself, Sookie, this will give you the chance to do one of two things otherwise impossible. Or you can dispatch the light, giving all your loved ones a touch of faerie protection that will never fade. Not to say no one can ever be harmed again, but it will help keep you all under a more cloaked profile. And your already fast healing abilities…well, they will be even faster. Or you can make one or two other choices." Oh, this should be good, Sookie thought to herself, bracing for what was to be said next.

 **Chapter 5**

"Can we choose to just leave?" a weary Eric asked, not caring if he sounded rude, as this evening had been a little hard for him, more difficult that he cared to admit. This experience had left more of an impression on him than he thought possible and it was….unsettling. And upsetting. There was much he could give her but thinking back on seeing her with the kids? And the fact that he had truly, actually had had inclinations towards the redhead that he had known before a long time ago? That he was closing himself off from her detecting the guilt he bore was only temporary. She looked at him funny and the pained expression told her all she needed to know. And when she put her hands on his face, allowing herself to delve into his thoughts, he waited for the reaction. She didn't seem angry, as she left his thoughts, her magic being able to see even into his mind.

"This had to be hard for you….confusing even. To have a taste of the live you almost hat. Could have had…."

"Which brings me to what I was saying about that which I gave you." Gemly was looking increasingly tired, weak. "There are two other options you have for that object. You can choose to take one of the scenarios that you just experienced and make them a reality-though you would be the replacement for the red head, I promise you that, Sookie-or you can use that object in your hand and unmake him." the old faerie looked meaningfully at her. "Your chance to have what I know you sorely want still and yet can not. And my magic can't duplicate what transpired before, how you two were able to have Aurora. The only thing I can do is take away that which you became. Permanently."

The couple looked at one another in shock. They knew there were certainly pros and cons to that particular option and as she cupped the orb in her hand, she knew she could only ever do one thing. Instinct guided her as she took the orb and sharing a glance with him, they both knew she was about to act. Smashing the stone on the ground, sparks of light exploded outward, touching the two of them and racing off into the night where their friends, their family would also be granted the protection, which Gemly said would be invisible once outside the confines of this building and also one would be the wiser that they were being touched by magic.

Gemly looked unsurprised by her decision and walked over to her and wiped the tear from her cheek. "You made a good decision and I understand it was not easy…but you took what you learned tonight and used it to make that choice. You knew how difficult it would be to keep another child safe and deep down, as much as you would love to have another, that your lives are constantly being interrupted. Loved ones have died. But deep down, you know the life you live now is the one you were meant to have. That your family is fine just the way it is." he paused. "Can I ask if that hit's the nail on the head?"

The two looked at each other a moment and she replied. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to expand the family. But we live in trying times and…." her voice cracked and she couldn't bear to speak the true depths of the truth that she and him felt. They did, in fact want more to their family. But they were choosing not to risk it and of course, neither wanted to live the scenarios that they had just ventured into. Still, the pain that was there was something that would linger in them both.

"I wish I could give you everything. But….we have much to be thankful for, namely Aurora and I refuse to think that this is the end of this talk. Impossible is not in my vocabulary and I know it isn't in yours either." Eric turned to Gemly. "But I suppose I should thank you for giving your energies to help protect our loved ones more…it is….appreciated.  
Smiling, the faerie closed his eyes as death approached. "Be well and live your lives to the fullest. Love much and laugh often. Even life can be too short for immortals." and with that, he dissolved into sparkling dust, a warm wind scatting the remains around and they saw the building shift around them, reverting into a abandoned structure. Neither said anything as they returned home, having much still to reflect on and to ponder. They were the epitome of impossible, he thought to himself as he drove home, her head resting on his shoulder and it was almost instant that she fell asleep, leaving him lost in thoughts of what was, what is and what could be. And he found himself feeling better than he had in some time, though there was no erasing the still lingering guilt that he could give her everything save for the one thing he knew she wanted. Thinking back on the road they had taken that brought them together though, he knew nothing was, in fact, impossible.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note-stay tuned for a return to the story arc I started in** _ **Strange Bedfellows**_ **. The stories will be titled** _ **Baby Steps**_ **and** _ **Labor Intensive**_ **respectively. Coming soon!**


End file.
